User blog:Usyler/2nd office
Anyone with a design or tech score above 500 will grant you the "Famous" achivement. These applicants are found via a high budget such as 1.5M-2M funds. You also might want to hire these applicants. Make sure however that your employees have at least 300+ speed and or research points as these are crucial in actual productivity. When you hire your first employee 'Medium Games' research is unlocked. Immedietly research that, even if you're not ready to make them yet. As soon as medium games are researched you will also be able to 'Find Publishing Deals' which will be crucial to any expansion and/or growth of your company. Always remember to have at least 3 employees with at least 500 Design or Tech points (Training Tip: If the founder of the company is training himself while other employees are training they will get more out of their training). When you begin to create a medium game, you will see that the interface is different than that of a small game. Don't panic! Simply drag a staff card from the left panel into one of the sliders. The employee's name will then appear above the slider. Take note that you are assigning that staff member to that specific development slider. You will then see that on the staff card you dragged onto a slider has some green inside of it, and a small number will be shown followed by a percent sign (see the top right of the staff card) again, dont panic that is just the workload that that specific employee must carry. If it is over 100% that means the employee is being overworked which results in poor performance of that specific employee. This tends to happen in Adventure and Casual games. If this happens simply drag the slider down until the workload is at 100% or lower, or select a different employee. Before you sign any contracts make sure that you follow the guidelines above and check the royalties, Up-Front Pay, Minimum Score, and the Target Audience of the publishing deal. As soon as you've picked a publishing deal, go on developing it as you would any medium game. When you finish development of the game make sure that the game either meets or exceeds the minimum score that the contract requires. If you've gone below the required score for the game you will see a note that say that the game doesn't "live up" to the contract ecpectations. And you will lose 200k-375k funds. However if your game meets or exceeds the required ratings you will see a message from the publisher saying that the game meets the required ratings and that they look forward to future business. Usually you will also get more sales out of a publishing deal. Also remember to still generate game reports, as this will someday notify you that you have a large enough fan base to self-publish medium games. When that happens you will soon accumulate enough money to put you into the final office. |}